Frigid
by GoalDigger
Summary: Detective Samantha Scott has been referred to as "The Ice Queen" due to her tough exterior. Once transferring to SVU she may have finally met her match in new partner Nick Amaro. Will he be the one to finally break the ice?
1. Welcome To The Jungle

**Another new story. None of my others will be put on hold, I have a lot of plans for all three of my stories. This story is different than anything I've done before but I am really enjoying it and I hope you do too.**

 **Recently I began watching reruns and have found my love for the show once again. I know Nick is not on the show anymore but for this story he is.**

 **I only own my OC Detective Samantha Scott. Just want to be clear she is not me at all just using the name** **(Her looks are based on Sophia Bush) I hope that people will like her. Her attitude can be rough but there is a reason for it.**

 **There is some harsh language in this chapter. As always thoughts are in italic.**

"C'mon people. Step on the gas and the car will move," an irritated Samantha Scott shouted to herself as she sat in the New York traffic.

"Go," she beeped the horn at the cars who were stopped at a green light. As the cars began to move and she took the foot of the brake and then a black SUV came out of nowhere and was now in front of her. She beeped again. "Fucking asshole. I hate New York."

The Starbucks was crowded as always, if there was one thing that New Yorkers loved it was their morning coffee. Sam always started her morning with her Venti Americano. Taking out her phone to open her Starbucks app she moved up in the line when she felt something cold on the front of her blouse.

"What the hell," she screamed looking up to see a man around six feet with dark hair and dark brown eyes, in any other circumstance she'd admit the man was attractive, but today with a smirk on his face and her shirt soaked with iced coffee that wasn't the word she would use to describe him.

"Pay attention next time," she shouted.

"Me, you were nosing through your damn phone."

"This is an expensive blouse, the least you could do is pay for dry cleaning."

The man laughed, "Sorry lady I'm gonna be late to work. Have a good day," and with that he was out the door. She watched as he entered a black SUV, the same one that had cut her off earlier. "Asshole," she mumbled.

With a new and dry blouse she entered the police precinct with a smile on her face happy to start her new job. "Excuse me I'm looking for Lieutenant Benson," she spoke to a man with her back turned to her. When he turned around the smile quickly left her face.

"You,"

"Nice to see you again. Nice shirt."

"Nice to see they didn't teach you how to be a gentleman in the academy."

The other detectives watched intrigued, "You two know each other?" asked Amanda Rollins.

"We've run into each other," he smiled.

Before she could speak again Olivia walked over. "Glad to see you two getting acquainted Nick meet your new partner Detective Samantha Scott, Samantha this is Nick Amaro." _Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse._

The new partners currently sat in Nick's SUV on their way to a crime scene. After being introduced to the rest of the team she easily got along with all of them, all of them except her partner.

"Are you going to stay quiet this whole ride?" he questioned as the silence became too much.

"That was the plan."

"Look we're partners now. Clearly we didn't get off to a good start but we're going to be working together," he told her.

"Your right. But I don't like you," she replied.

"Right now that feeling is mutual," he retorted. "We're stuck together so you're going to have to deal with each other."

"What do you want, for me to tell you my life story?" she scoffed, "Sam Scott, thirty four, worked homicide in the Bronx for six years, three in DC before transferring here."

"Why'd you transfer here?"

She gave her new partner a glare _no way I'm answering that._ "So tell me your life story Detective Amaro."

He noted the deflection of his question before answering hers, "I've been with SVU for five years before that I was narcotics. I have an eight year old daughter Zara."

"You married?" she questioned.

"Yes," he said quickly flashing his wedding ring. "You?"

Before she could answer, his phone had rung as Olivia had called with new information regarding their case. Sam breathed a sigh of relief; answering the marriage question was the worst.

"Liv you didn't see the way she was the victim," Nick pleaded to his boss, "I cant work with her." Nick and Sam were back at the station and while Sam was busy filling out paperwork Nick headed to see Olivia.

"Nick it's her first day."

"She's insane."

"She's one the best damn detectives I've seen in a while. Other than her attitude her superiors have nothing bad to say. I partnered her with you for a reason, you two are very similar."

"Liv you can't be serious, she yelled at a victim and accused her of lying."

"You haven't always handled your anger well either," Olivia replied, "You and I didn't get along right away in the beginning."

"You and her are nothing alike."

Olivia sighed, knowing how stubborn he could be, "Just give it some time Nick. I know what I'm doing, just trust me." Nick sighed as he left her office and right into another person.

"Do you ever watch where you're going?" that irritated voice belonged to his new partner.

He opened his mouth to speak but decided against saying anything as he didn't want to start a fight in the squad room in front of all of his coworkers.

Ten minutes later, Samantha, after having just spoken to Olivia walked over to her desk opposite Nick and took a seat.

"You went a tattled to mommy because you didn't like what I said, that's sad Amaro."

"You were out of line Scott," he replied. Both gave each other a hard glare, neither speaking; the look saying it all. _This is going to be very interesting._


	2. Buttons

**There is some harsh language in this chapter.**

* * *

It had been a month since Samantha Scott had joined SVU. In that month she became quick friends with all her fellow detectives; except her partner. Sam and Nick continued to butt heads nearly every day. Olivia refused to separate them because despite the fact they didn't get along they were "one hell of a team" as she put it. Everyone around them found their constant bickering quite entertaining, though neither of the participants did; they just couldn't get along.

"Once you get to know him, he's not a bad person Sam," Amanda Rollins told her as the two sat at Randall's Bar enjoying drinks after closing a case earlier in the night.

"I'm sure you say that about everyone Amanda," smirked Sam as she took a sip of her beer.

"He's helped me get through a lot," she told him. "You two are partners can you try to get along?"

Sam pretended to think about it before answering with a simple "Nope."

"Speaking of the jerk," Sam muttered. Amanda turned her head to see Nick and Dominick Carisi enter the bar. Carisi having spotted his coworkers made his way to the two of them while a reluctant Nick soon followed.

"Mind if we join you two," he asked.

"You of course not, him I do mind," Sam replied pointing to her partner.

"Hey kiddos relax," Carisi tried to ease the tension.

"I'm not the one with the problem," Nick retorted.

Amanda shot the other woman a look, quietly begging her not to say anything that could cause a fight while they were all out in public.

Sam had to bite her tongue to stop from speaking but starting a fight with Nick was the last thing she wanted to do.

"What? Got nothing to say? That's a first," Nick spoke.

This time she bit the inside of her cheek, "Amanda I need to go to the bathroom, come with me." She didn't allow her to speak as she grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the table.

Once the women were out of sight Carisi spoke up, "Why do you need to rile her up?"

"She always starts it."

"You sound like a child right now," Carisi laughed, "I've seen you antagonize her. You enjoy pushing her buttons."

Nick shrugged and took a sip of the beer the waitress brought over.

A few minutes later the women rejoined the table. "Why do woman need to go to the bathroom together. You need help or something," joked, once again in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Girls gotta have their secrets," laughed Sam as she took another sip of her beer.

The rest of the night went by without any fanfare as the partners were able to get a long with no arguments. Sam later told Amanda that was because of the alcohol.

"It's not like I want to have arguments every day I just can't stand the guy," Sam added.

Amanda laughed, "Has anyone ever told you you're a stubborn bitch."

"Every person I've ever met," a smirk quickly spread across her face.

* * *

The gym was nearly empty as it was just after five in the morning; just the way Sam liked it. Her routine of completing her workout before work had gone back to when she first started working as a detective. Sam was a creature of habit and enjoyed her routine. She had only moved back to New York three months prior and quickly found the perfect gym and immediately took up boxing. It was always her first stop inside the gym every morning.

As she began her workout Sam spotted the all too familiar dark haired man who had become a thorn in her side heading right toward her.

"You stalking me Amaro?"

"I think it's the other way around," he retorted, "This place is big enough for the both of us Scott. Just stay out of my way I'll stay out of yours."

"I have no problem with that," she responded and turned back to the punching bag to continue her workout.

"How long have you been boxing?" he questioned.

Sam spoke, still focusing on the punching bag, "What happened to staying out of my way?"

"Your technique needs work."

She laughed, "You wanna go?"

He looked at her confused.

"Seriously. Let's spar. Show me what you got."

"You're on."

The two began to spar; both blocking each other's blows. _Jab. Block. Jab. Block. Jab. Block._ This continue for nearly three minutes until Sam's left hook caught Nick square in his right eye.

"Happy early birthday to me," she said practically beaming.

"When's your birthday?" he questioned.

"October 31st."

"Halloween. How fitting."

Another punch. This time in his stomach. He doubled over in pain.

"Aw c'mon that's all you got?" he egged her on, quite enjoying the way he could easily rile her up. "You're weak."

 _Weak._

 _Weak._

A barrage of punches barreled Nick as he moved his arms in front of his body to block the blows. He then grabbed both of her arms to stop the blows. Nick noted a quick flash of fear and could have sworn she flinched.

"Let go of me!" she shouted and struggled to release his grip.

"You're a fucking psycho!" he yelled releasing her arms.

"If I actually cared about your opinion that would wound me," and with that she walked away.

Nick was confused by the whole ordeal. She seemed to have gone from zero to sixty in seconds. From her usually crazy to downright insane.

That day at work Sam had acted like nothing happened at the gym that morning; that she hadn't completely went off on her partner. Neither one brought it up, that didn't stop either of them from making the smart remarks they always made.

* * *

Nick and his daughter knocked on he door of the small house. It was early on Halloween night but Zara told her father she wanted to begin trick or treating

* * *

early so she could get all the best candy. There was no way he could deny her; which is why he as currently dressed as a devil to her angel.

"Trick or treat," she smiled. To a surprised Nick, his partner Sam opened the door. Dressed in a corset top and shorts, with her hair in pigtails and face covered in Harley Quinn style makeup. Nick's eyes quickly scanned her body, Sam not noticing.

"Nice costume. It suits you."

"Same to you," Nick replies, "This your usual home attire?"

"Birthday party. Shame you weren't invited," she smirked.

"Daddy you know her?" Zara asked, not noting the tension between the two adults.

"She's my new partner," he told his daughter.

"Samantha,"

"Zara," the little girl replied shaking hands with the older woman. "You're very pretty."

"Not as pretty as you, young lady," Zara smiled at the compliment.

"Are you going trick or treating too?"

Sam laughed, "No it's my birthday and my friends are throwing me a birthday party."

"That's so cool," Zara replied, "My birthday is tomorrow."

Sam smiled before opening her clutch and taking out a fifty and handed it to the little girl. "Buy yourself something nice."

"Thank you Sam," a massive grin appeared on the young girls face.

Nick shook his head in disbelief, "I can't take that."

"Well it's a good thing it's not for you."

Nick opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his daughter, "Daddy I have to use the bathroom."

Sam spoke up, "Sweetie you can use mine. Its straight down that way," she pointed.

Zara looked to her father for permission, after all this woman was technically still a stranger. He nodded his head for her to go.

"Don't pretend to be nice to her just to get to me," Nick spoke as soon as the little girl was out of sight.

"I'm not pretending," she told him "I like her very much. You not so much."

He sighed, this wouldn't get them anywhere. "Look outside of work we don't need to be around each other."

"You're the one on my doorstep," she smirked, she loved getting under his skin.

He shook his head, "You're insufferable Scott. The one thing we can agree on is that other than work we need to stay away from each other.

"That's fine by me."

Neither knew that would be a lot easier said than done.


	3. Broken

It was an unusually quiet day in SVU's squad room. The detectives currently sat at their desk finishing up paperwork.

"It's too quiet in here. Can you two fight or something so we have some entertainment," Carisi spoke up as he pointed to partners Nick Amaro and Samantha Scott whose desk were merely feet from his.

"You're an ass Carisi," smiled Sam.

He grinned, "You must be missing DC. I'm sure there was always something going on."

The smile quickly left her face at the mention of her former home, which did not go unnoticed by her partner, "Yea never a dull moment." Her voice flat and uninterested.

"You never talk about DC. There's gotta be some interesting cases."

"Not much," she replied, same flat tone in her voice; absent mindedly touching the silver chain she wore around her neck.

"You've been wearing that a lot lately. Any special meaning?" Nick questioned. She usually wore it tucked in but he recently noticed a silver ring hanging on the end. She didn't wear a ring and had never discussed a husband, though the two had rarely discussed anything personal.

"Just back off," she spat out before angrily storming off, leaving the other detectives confused as to what had just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Carisi exclaimed.

"No idea," retorted Nick _but I'm going to find out._

* * *

Nick knew Sam was hiding something; something angered her other than her usual attitude. It was like the day in the gym when she began hitting him; like a switch went off and she exploded in anger. The rest of team had gone out to lunch but Nick opted to stay behind to finishing off some paperwork. Once that was completed he knew this was the time to see what his partner was hiding.

He opened the search engine on his laptop and typed in her name. First thing that popped up was a Facebook page; clicking on the link, the page was private but what was shown was a picture of Sam and another female. The basic information provided said she lived in New York City and that she's single.

Exiting the page he scrolled through more results but found nothing. He decided to try a more specific search and typed in Washington DC next to her name. A few stories down was an article entitled _FBI Agent Fighting For Life After Ambush. Agent Ryan West was shot outside his home yesterday morning in what the agency is calling an 'ambush'. Details are sparse at this time but according to a source his injuries are life threatening. DC Metropolitan Police are assisting the FBI in the investigation. West is married to MPD Detective Samantha Scott._

"Brought you back a sandwich," Sam said entering the prescient "Don't say I never do anything nice for you."

He was startled by her voice, "What? Looking at something you're not supposed to?" she smirked as she placed the food on his desk.

Before he could shut his laptop Sam walked behind and saw what was on the screen, "Sam."

"You son of a bitch."

"Sam," he stood up, trying to calm her down. By now Fin, Carisi and Amanda gathered around the two.

Her voice grew more furious, "No, you wanna know about my life so bad I'll tell you. You want to know what happened in DC. Why I don't talk about it? You want to know what it's like to watch your husband cling to life for a week only for doctors to tell you there's no hope. You want to know what it's like to watch the life slowly come out of someone?" the tears she tried to hold at bay spilled out, she didn't bother to wipe them away, not caring that her team saw her cry, "You want to know what it's like to hold someone's hand as they take their last breath? Is that what you wanted to know Detective Amaro?"

Everyone stood in a stunned silence. It felt like minutes until someone spoke up, "I'm" Nick tried to speak but at the moment words escaped him.

"Sorry?" and angry Sam spat, "Don't. I don't need your pity."

Amanda walked over to her friend and gently grabbed her by the arm, "Sam why don't we take a walk?"

Olivia walked out of her office, having been on the phone and thus hadn't heard the commotion going on outside her office. She noted that Sam wiped away the tears on her face. "You alright Scott?"

"I'm fine Liv. Stubbed my toe," she lied.

Olivia didn't buy the blatant lie but she couldn't worry about it at the moment. We got a case. Sixteen year old attacked last night, found her in an alley. I need you and Amaro to get to Mercy to interview the victim. Fin and Rollins head to the crime scene."

"I'll be in the car," Sam said briskly and quickly left the room; everyone still in shock over what had just occurred.

* * *

Sam wiped away the last remaining tears when she heard the passenger side door to her car open. Once he was seat belted in, Nick opened his mouth to speak.

"Unless what you are about to say has to with work I don't want to hear it."

"It's only been six months, I get that the feelings are raw."

She shot her partner glare, "What did I just say?"

"I can't imagine what you're going through."

"No you can't so shut up."

He ignored her statement and continued, "You're trying to block out the pain, that's why you act this way. You can't run from it."

A sarcastic laugh left her mouth, "Thank you Dr. Amaro."

"I'm just trying to understand you," he replied.

"Do me a favor. Don't"

They arrived at Hudson University, Sam shut the car off, "I ran. I ran back to New York because I couldn't handle being there anymore." It was the first words she had spoken in the near twenty minute car ride to the crime scene.

Nick; surprised that she spoke and simply kept quiet; truly surprised she had somewhat opened up to him.

* * *

After interviewing the victim the detectives returned to the prescient.

"Sam I need to see you in my office," Olivia opened the door to her office and called out once the two returned.

Sam sighed but followed into her bosses' office and closed the door, "I know about what happened before."

"I'm not apologizing to Amaro."

Olivia let out an amused laugh, "I'm not asking you to," there was a pause, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off."

"I'm fine."

"It's not a request," a stern Olivia told her.

An angered Sam knew nothing she could say would change her mind so she turned to leave.

"Sam," Olivia began, "if you need anything you know where to find me."

She simply nodded her head and her office to hear her name being called by a youthful voice.

"Sam," she looked up to see Zara running to her and give her a big hug.

She smiled her first genuine smile of the day, "Hey Zara."

"I made you this," the young girl pulled away and showed the brunette a colorful beaded bracelet. "Mommy and I have the same one."

Another smile appeared, "Thank you Zara. This means a lot." Sam slipped the bracelet on her wrist.

A slender brunette walked over to the two. "You must be Sam, Zara talked about you," the woman extended her hand, "I'm Maria, Nick's wife." They had never met but she knew who the other woman was due to the picture on Nick's desk.

Sam shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. You've got a great kid here."

Maria smiled in return.

"Do you and Daddy have a case?" Zara questioned.

"Actually Zara, I'm not feeling too well so I'm going home right now."

Nick knew the sick excuse was a lie but chose not to say anything. Sam walked to her desk and grabbed her black leather jacket off the back of her chair, "Zara be good for you mom. Maria it was nice to meet you." With that she was out of the building.

* * *

Sam was on her fifth glass of scotch when the man approached. He wasn't unattractive but she wasn't in the mood tonight and he just couldn't seem to take no for an answer.

"Take the hint man and walk away," spoke Nick.

"Why don't you mind your business. The lady and I were talking" the man replied.

"The lady doesn't seem too interested," he responded.

"What are you her boyfriend?"

Nick went toe to toe with the drunken stranger with a threatening glare. The man threw his hands up in mock surrender, "You're not that hot anyway," he yelled and walked away.

"How did you even know I was here?"

"Rollins."

"Damnit Amanda," she took another sip.

"She was worried about you."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm fine."

"You're drinking by yourself on a Wednesday," retorted Nick.

"Why are you here?" she questioned, not hiding her annoyance.

"I told you Amanda was worried."

She let out a bitter laugh, "And you just had to come to the rescue. "Saint Nick at it again. I hear you got a thing for damaged women." She finished off her drink, "Bartender I'll have another."

"I think you've had enough," Nick told her.

"Good thing nobody asked you."

"Your friends' right ma'am you've had enough," the bartender told her.

Sam shook her head, "Fine I'll go somewhere else."

Nick spoke up, "I'm taking you home."

"Seriously Amaro just leave me alone."

He grabbed her by the arm, knowing she wouldn't willingly leave with him. She struggled against his grasp, trying to remove her arm. "You're embarrassing yourself Scott, just stop."

She gave up at that moment, beginning to feel the effects of all the alcohol she had consumed. Nick put her in the front seat of his car and buckled her in.

Neither said anything as he entered the driver's side and turned the car on.

Sam let her body fall back against the seat and turned her head so to not look at Nick. Somewhere during the drive she saw him glance over at her.

"Got something to say?"

He shook his head, "Just making sure you're still alive."

"You should have just left me at the bar."

"And how were you going to get home Sam? Because you could barely stand up straight."

"I'd run Nick. That's what I do. I run," she spoke angrily.

Nick sighed, "I'm sorry about this morning."

"No you're not, your just sorry I found out," she replied. "You wanted to know why such a bitch right? Now you know." There was more to her story but she be damned if she was going to share that with anybody especially her partner.


	4. Heat

Sam woke up the following morning with a massive headache and a consistent knock on her front door. Groaning she slowly got out of her bed and made her way to the front door.

"I'm coming," she yelled.

She opened and was greeted by Amanda who held of tray of coffee and a small brown bag in the other.

"You look terrible," Amanda blurted out.

"Gee thanks," she let a small smile grace her face as Amanda her house.

"I bought caffeine and grease," she gestured to the items in her hand, "I figured you'd need it after last night." The two walked the ten feet to Sam's kitchen.

Sam sighed, "Amaro's got a big mouth," she spoke taking a sip of her coffee. "And so do you. Why did you call him?"

"Because I was worried about you Sam, we all were," she told her, "That includes Nick."

"Don't you get it Amanda, the guy may be my partner but he's not my friend. I can't stand him."

"You know what I think," Amanda started.

"No but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

Amanda ignored the comment, "I think the reason you can't stand Nick is because he reminds you of your husband."

"Ryan was nothing like Nick," she quickly retorted

"How do you know that if you won't let yourself get to know Nick?"

"Because I don't want to. Why isn't that enough," she sighed loudly "This isn't some television show where coworkers are all bffs," she paused, "Quite honestly after yesterday I don't want to fight with Amaro anymore, I think we can work together fine from here on out."

Amanda didn't believe her but chose to not say anything for now, "You never mentioned Ryan before."

Sam's eyes softened up at the mention of her husband. She had kept all the emotions surrounding his death bottled up inside; she thought about him every day but hadn't spoken about his death until yesterday. "It's been almost a year" she paused holding back the tears that threatened to fall, "Six ago my life changed. I let the six months go by without talking about it because it's been too painful."

"Sam," Amanda began.

"No its okay. I need to do this," she told her, "We met in the academy and he was the biggest jerk I ever met," she laughed, "He was the top of the class, aced everything so of course he had a massive ego and we clashed. This went on for months, somehow we became friends. For the next four years he was my best friend. I can't pinpoint when it happened but we started to look at each other different. Three months after that we were married. Two years after that he got the job with the FBI so I packed up and went to DC for the next three years."

Amanda listened intently as she spoke, "How did he die?"

She paused before recounting the event, "He was on his way to work. I stood at the door and said goodbye. Neither one of us saw the shot coming. By some miracle he was still breathing when the ambulance got there. The bullet was a through and through. The doctors said there could be brain damage but they' have to wait and see. They seemed to think he'd pull through," she could no longer stop the tears, "A week had gone by before the doctors told me there was no brain activity. I had to make the decision to turn the machines off that were keeping him alive," Sam wiped away the tears, "I stayed in DC for a few weeks but I couldn't handle it anymore. Everything reminded me of him," another pause, "I watched the love of my life die in front of my eyes so I'm sorry if I'm an ice queen but sometime life's night fair. Not everyone has a perfect life, mines been far from it."

Amanda took in everything she said. She stood up and gave her friend a comforting hug, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. For once I'm actually glad Amaro was a jerk," she laughed, "Don't tell him I said that but I needed to do this. I've been keeping it in for far too long,"

"Did they ever catch the man who shot him?"

She shook her head, "I've been in contact with some of his coworkers," she informed her, "They keep telling me the case is still open but it's been cold since the day it happened."

The two sat in silence as they sat at her kitchen table and ate the breakfast Amanda had purchased, "Has something else happened to you?" the blonde questioned.

"What?"

"You said your life has been far from perfect. What does that mean?"

She shrugged it off, "Doesn't mean anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Just drop it Amanda."

"Okay," she held her hands up in mock surrender. They went back to eating in silence.

"Amanda," Sam spoke up when she had finished.

"Yes."

"I'm glad you're my friend," she smiled.

Amanda smiled back, "Me too."

* * *

An hour later Sam walked into the prescient with her head held high; the tears behind her, she didn't want to let her partner know how much he had affected her. All eyes were on her as she entered for the first time since going off on Nick the day before.

"What's everybody looking at?" she joked.

"Everything okay Scott?" Carisi spoke up.

"Everything's fine," she gave him a smile, "I'm sorry you all had to see that yesterday," she said to everyone but Nick.

"We just want to make sure you're okay," Fin added.

"Sam can I see you for a minute" Olivia popped out of her office and spoke.

Once inside and the door closed Sam began to speak, "About yesterday,"

Liv held her hand up, "Don't. We all have things in our past we don't want to talk about. Blowing up at your partner in front of the entire sqaudroom is not necessarily the way to handle it. I'm keeping you and Amaro partnered because the two of you make a great team. I need you to work together or I will have you transferred. Are we clear?"

"Yes lieutenant," she turned to leave.

"Sam," Olivia spoke up.

"Yes."

"If you need anyone to talk to I'm here," Olivia told her.

* * *

SVU was investigating the sexual assault of sixteen year old April Lee. The investigation quickly uncovered the teen had been working as an escort for a man named Ray Parker.

"Ray Parker runs a club called Citrus. Everything appears on the up and up," said Fin.

"April says he pimps girls our to couples looking for teenage girls," no matter how ling she had been a cop, Sam could never get over how truly sick some people were.

"How we gonna do this? We can't just walk in there and demand a girl," Nick stated.

Olivia thought it over for a second, a slight smile appeared on her face, "You and your wife are."

"What?" Nick was confused.

Olivia glanced between Nick and Sam without speaking, both knew what she was thinking.

Amanda couldn't help but smile, "Looks like your going undercover."

* * *

Sam and Nick stood in the crowded club, standing close but not appearing to be a couple. "Guys if this is gonna work your gonna have to act like you like each other," Amanda spoke into their earpiece. The rest of the team sat in a van listening to what was happening inside the club. They needed to get the attention of Ray Parker.

Sam sighed before she grabbed Nick and placed her arms around his neck. He instinctively put his arms around her waist.

"C'mon I got more chemistry with Frannie," Fin joked.

Sam pulled him closer, their faces were inches apart. She felt a jolt of electricity shot through her body at his touch. Sam shook it off; _It's been so long since I've been this close to a man. You just miss the intimacy._

Going undercover in the club had been a success. They had met the attention of Ray Parker who soon introduced them to one of 'his girls' to which they introduced themselves as NYPD. It was soon uncovered that Ray had attacked April after she had returned to the club after refusing to have sex with a client. Citrus would be shut down and the girls 'working' there would be free.

Sam was finishing up paperwork when Olivia walked over, "Good work today Spencer, Nick you too."

"Thanks Lieutenant," replied Sam. Finishing the last of her paperwork, she grabbed her jacket off of the back of her chair and stood up.

"Headed home Spencer?" Nick spoke.

Sam bit back a sarcastic comment, "Yeah."

"I'll walk you out."

"I'm a big girl Amaro, I got it," and with that she walked away still trying to shake off the heat she felt before with her partner. Her married partner.


End file.
